1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to flying disc toys, and more particularly to a toy of this type having soft appendages hinged thereon to impart to the toy the appearance of a humanoid figure.
2. Status of Prior Art
FRISBEE is the trademark for a flying disc toy formed by a molded plastic dish having a convex annular rim which players throw and catch. This toy has acquired the status of a classic, for it is as popular today with adults as well as children as it was a quarter of a century ago.
In launching a flying disc, the player grasps the rim with one hand, and with a flick of the wrist to impart a whirling motion to the disc, the disc is hurled into the air and let fly. But though the flying disc is formed of a resilient plastic material, it is not entirely safe. If the disc which travels at a fairly high velocity is not caught by a player, but strikes his head or any other vulnerable site on the player's body, the disc may inflict injury.
Another drawback of a conventional FRISBEE is that its aerodynamic characteristics give rise to an uncertain flight pattern which depend on how the disc is thrown into the air by the player. Thus in many cases the flying disc may travel in a curved trajectory, and as a consequence, will not fly in the direction the catcher.
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,261 (Spector) discloses a figurative toy missile in a humanoid form. By humanoid form is meant a figure having a head, arm appendages and leg appendages, but otherwise not resembling a human being.
The missile disclosed in this patent is defined by a torso formed by an outer fabric casing enclosing an inflated rubber balloon, a head being joined to this torso as well as arm and leg appendages. When a player grasps one of these appendages, and throws the missile into the air, it will spin or execute other excursions in flight depending on how the appendage is handled by the player. But a figurative toy missile of this type does not have the flying characteristics of a Frisbee which is capable of flying long distances away from the player who throws it.